


5 times Dipper nearly discovered his uncles secret (+1)

by FrozenRyo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5 + 1, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenRyo/pseuds/FrozenRyo
Summary: 5 times Dipper nearly discovered his uncles secret... and one time he certainly did.





	5 times Dipper nearly discovered his uncles secret (+1)

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I don't even ship it.  
> But my someone does, so... did I have a choice? No, no I didn't.  
> English is not my first language so be nice :)

The first time Dipper discovered that something wasn’t quite like it used to be was nearly 4 month after he and Mable left Gravity Falls. It was christmas eve, Mable was very exited about the presents they are going to get the next day and because of the fact that she ‘had bought a present for Dipper he wouldn’t forget in a lifetime’. Dipper was sure about that. But that wasn’t what confused him. It was this postcard, which they got in the morning. Sweet Christmas greetings from Stanford and Stanley, come with an apologize for being absent and a picture which shows both of them standing side by side on the deck of their Stan ‘O War II. Dipper was staring at this postcard for nearly 30 minutes now, trying to figure out what it means. They are smiling, which isn’t really a surprise, however he feels very happy that they get along so well now. But… almost too well. Their hands are tangled, nearly not seen because they are trying to hide it but Dipper saw it anyway. Gronkle Ford is wearing a t-shirt the boy’s very sure it belongs to Stanley, though he could also be wrong due to the fact that Stanley used Fords house and belongings in the first place. He sighed and decided to let it be. He surely interpret too much, at least they are twins and he know first-hand that a bond between twins can be very strong. He smiles and put the postcard on the chimney before he went in the kitchen to celebrate christmas with his parents, his sister and their beloves swine. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The second time Dipper found something strange, he nearly forgot about his thoughts about the postcard. Stanley and Stanford were visiting him. They were playing a boardgame downstairs and to the boys big surprise, he lost first. He wasn’t really upset, but he acted this way and went upstairs to choose another game, which was stored in the guestroom where his Gronkles slept. He needed a few minutes before he found it and wanted to go downstairs again, before he realised, that only one bed seems to be used, although the guestroom offers two beds. He blinks. The beds are way too small for two grown-up men. But the pillow, the blanket, the stuffed teddy bear… everything was exactly like the way it was two day ago. And he knew, since he prepared the room. He shruged. Probably Stanford was just very cleanly and accurate while making the bed. He left the room and smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The third time Dipper thought that there is a special tension in the air, he was in the hospital. He was involved in a car accident two days ago and although he only broke an arm and has a few scratches, he slept nearly the whole day, due to the pain killers. So he wasn’t quite sure if he really heared the conversation or if it was just a dream. Stanley and Stanford were there, right next to his bed, talking to each other. They seem to argue, but in a very calm and steady voice. It was this sentence, Dipper couldn’t get out of his mind.  
“Well Ford, you know…sometimes I wonder what it would been like to have our own kids. I know we’re both guys but… I mean… you surely would have found a way, wouldn’t you?”  
What followed was a noise which sounded like a kiss, but Dipper was too weak and too sleepy to open his eyes and get sure. Just a moment later, he felt asleep again. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fourth time it wasn’t Dipper but Mable who made the hint. They found an old photografic album in the basement. It was hidden in one of the many boxes and Mable found it while looking for old pictures for a school project. The pictures mostly shows their grant-grantparents, but a few of them also exhibit two teenage boys who looked like younger versions of Stanley and Stanford. Mable flipped through the pages and suddenly pointed out: “Men… if I wouldn’t know it better I would say I see a loving couple and not brothers. Well… whatever!”. He smiled and took the album away while continuing browsing through the boxes. Dipper took the album and brought it to his room. He wanted to check it out later, but he forgot. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fifth time was on the 1st of August. The older Pines-Twins decided to pick their grant-niece and grant-nephew up, so they could travel by car instead of the bus. Mable was still packing her stuff and couldn’t decide which of her hundred-and-one pullovers she needed to take along. Dipper was staring out of the window, where he could see the car, an old yellow mustang. He hoped the car would make it to Gravity Falls in one piece. While he worried about going the whole way by foot, he saw Stanley and Stanford leaning against said vehicle. Ford was leaning his head against Stans shoulder and shut his eyes. Stanley was smiling while watching his brother before he touches his cheek for only a second. “Dippeeeer, shall I take this rainbow-spicy-wicy-unicorn-shirt or this shooting-star-with-glitter-and-germs-shirt? They won’t fit both in the suitcaseee!” Dipper facepalmed himself before he suggest, that she could take one shirt in his luggage. She smiled and thanked him ‘to heaven and back’. When Dipper looked out of the window again, the older men were gone. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
+1  
After two weeks back in Gravity Falls, Dipper was sure he was right the whole time. Stanley and Stanford acted like a couple and though they tried to hide it _very well_, it was so obvious that Dipper hide a smile every time they struggled for words to not let their secret out. One evening, Mable was with her girls and Dipper hung out with Weny and the gang, Stanford felt asleep on Stanleys lap. Dipper came home first and saw them cuddle in the living room, Stanley just kissing his brother on the forehead. After Stanley spotted him, he began to stumble.   
“Dipper… I… He… We… I mean… It’s not like-”  
“It’s okay!”, Dipper interrupted him and smiled. He placed his hands in his pockets. “I knew it for quite a long time. Relax Gronkle Stan, it really is okay. Though it was quite funny how you tried to hide. After all, the wooden walls are quite thin”. He grinned as he saw how Stanleys face turned more and more into a tomato. This was revange. He went upstairs and just felt very very happy for both of them.


End file.
